1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus and an information processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are information processing apparatuses that can scan and process handwritten information on a form. Such an information processing apparatus allows the user to convert handwritten information on a form into electronic information without using an input device such as a keyboard. Normally, such an information processing apparatus includes a function to update the electronic information based on correction information to correct an error in the handwritten information.
Patent document 1 discloses a correction processing server that manages data entered in individual areas of a form using an electronic pen in association with time information. If a correction indicator is found in the entered data, the disclosed correction processing server replaces the data (data to be corrected) in the corresponding area with newly entered data.
Patent document 2 discloses a character reader that recognizes characters written on a ledger sheet. If rewritten characters are found above or below the original characters, the disclosed character reader selects the rewritten characters and discards the original characters.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-303135    [Patent document 2] Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-170077
Although the technologies disclosed in patent documents 1 and 2 make it possible to correct electronic information obtained from handwritten information, those technologies have some disadvantages. For example, the technology disclosed in patent document 1 requires a dedicated input device such as an electronic pen. Also, the technology disclosed in patent document 2 requires extra space in a form to write corrections above or below original characters and therefore limits the flexibility in form design.